Star Wars, Maybe Nothing Is To Much
by adamwhite
Summary: A Smuggler Named Eti, Born On Grizmalt, Left During The Revolution and was one of the first to Colonize Naboo, He was trapped on a republic ship and he must get off that ship and lose the people following him and the life he leads if he is to survive.
1. Introduction

**_Star Wars_******

_Maybe Nothing Is Too Much?_

The Year is... I don't even know. It's about 20 years after Naboo's Colonization from the violence on Grizmalt, idiots, don't even know how to handle their own government. Nothing in the galaxy is going right, well not for me. The Republic is going well, smugglers and bounty hunters' getting away with stuff as the Republic gets too cocky for its own good. Including me well I was, until now, my ship has just been seized by a stupid capital ship and my spice is taken by the Republic and here I am sitting like a lemon in a republic electric cell.

The Sith, we all know them, or of them, I'm not even sure if they exist anymore, we know the Jedi Council is still around, they are still trying to stop Smugglers, they are guardians of piece but hundreds of people die every day and where are they? Nowhere, No apologies for dead families that Pirates and bounty hunters kill, they say 'we can't save everyone' what a heap of Cannok Dung, you don't even try. My family are dead. We were on Grizmalt, My father was a human soldier, he was shot in the riots. My Mother barely made it out of their and had a heart attack on the last transport, I was only 7 but I'll never forget the look in her eyes.

I only had one brother, he was the best brother ever, taught me how to fire a blaster, I'll never forget those days on our Urban Street where we'd shoot bins and droids for fun. That was all we could do for fun. He disappeared when the Refugees from the civil war were shipped away, I never saw him again. I think he might have settled on Renatasia, that's where the other refugee's landed. But I have been to Renatasia, No word of him in the refugee city. Nothing. Maybe he was gone. Forever, maybe he didn't even survive the trip, or maybe he didn't even get off Grizmalt. Hmm... I guess... no... I'm not going to get torn up over it.

I was a lonely child after my brother disappeared, I was brought up by a human couple, I never took the time to learn their names. Why would I want to know their names? They weren't family or friends, they were people paid by the republic to look after me, the republic didn't even try and help us on Grizmalt. When I was 10 I joined the Naboo Army School and began learning advanced Arms and I excelled above everyone else, mainly due to my previous knowledge of weaponry, partially due to my father being a soldier and my brother teaching me how to handle my own. Army School to begin with was just hints and tips.

When we began to learn about ships and surviving on harsh worlds that was what peaked my interest. We learned how to pilot Aureks by age 13, We learned breathing techniques, how to make fires, steal, make shelters, climb over high obstacles, basic stuff to survive Naboo's conditioning. Once I was 15 I decided to fuck life and took my Aurek and shot out of atmosphere before anyone could do anything. I didn't know what to do for the first couple of weeks, so I decided to go find my brother, upon arriving on Renatasia I found out he was never on the planet. Eight years I had waited of my life to find my brother, the only person in the galaxy I could trust now my parents were gone.

I got a job off a person, two thousand Credits to ship some death sticks to Nar Shaddaa, I'd be paid kindly on the other side, I did as the guy told me and guess what, I was paid and treated nicely, I was treated as a hero by some of the true addicts, who had been 'dying' to get their hands on some. Avoiding taking the dreaded death-sticks I arrived at the Exchange office, it turns out my name had been swirling around the dirty Quarren leaders mind and he'd decided to offer me a job, become a permanent spice transported, I got a new ship and a new droid as I accepted my new job. It was pretty straight forward, only a few major rules, a. Stay clear of Trade Routes, b. Always Change routes c. Don't get your ass caught d. If you do it's your own fault and you're dead by declaration of Exchange.

Oh yeah, my name is Etichizler Grador, but you can call me Eti, or Etich, whatever you decide, I don't care. Well I don't have to care, if I can't help it I'm dead at the Republic's hands, or at the exchanges, if I'm lucky I'll make it to next week. I was caught en route back to Nar Shaddaa a gravity well pulled me in and wrapped me up and took me in. They emptied my ship and took everything onboard that wasn't nailed to the floor into evidence including my droid, which had always been a great help to me, actually helping me out of sticky situations. They dumped me in a laser grid and let me sit, sit and wait. Which is all I could do considering, I had no guns, armour or swords. I had nothing compared to what the Republic had onboard their capital ship. Where could they be now? When I was caught I was just going over Gamorr but who knows? We could be on our way to Coruscant for all I know.


	2. Chapter 1 Escaping The Claws

_**Star Wars**_

_Escaping the claws_

It was early morning when I was woken up by the obvious sound of gunfire; I scrambled up to my feet inside my energy cell and listened out. The door to the prisons opened, the prison was empty aside from myself and another man who was already in there, they had sound buffers on the so the two men couldn't communicate if they wanted to, which I defiantly didn't want to considering the recent things that had been happening. He was still asleep, I saw him last night trying to punch his way through the energy field, idiot, thats probably why he was in here, to stupid to be allowed in public. The doors to the prison block buzzed as they slid open, clicking as they did. Two Republic Soldiers ran in, one of them collapsing to his knees in need of breath, the other went to the keypad and locked the door shut behind them.

I merely stood and watched them, my body was more muscular then theirs, probably due to my harsh Naboo upbringing but that wasn't necessary, they were armed, I wasn't. Once they had gathered breath they opened up the sound buffers so we could communicate. "What's your name?" One Of them asked me, is voice calmly coming towards me.

"Eti, My name is Eti" I said, "Can you let me out?"

"Yeh, because we are idiots" One of them said, pulling his blaster pistol from his belt and aiming at Eti, "Dont give us any shit Eti, We know your a Exchange Smuggler, I guess you knew about this going to happen all along!"

"Know what was going to happen? This? The Gun Fire?" I asked, I was confused what they meant by my involvement in the situation, I might be a smuggler but I dont have the power or respect to take out a Republic Warship.

"Its more than gun-fire you idiot, the exchange have attacked the ship, know anything about that?"

"What?!" I shouted back, Why would the exchange attack the ship? Maybe they think Im a squealer, which I most defiantly am not, I would rather face death at the hands of the Jedi then give up the Exchanges darkest secrets.

"Yeh You heard, they took out our communications systems straight up, we had no chance to stop them, war ships from Gamorr"

"Your a bigger idiot than I thought" I said laughing "The exchange dont use Gamorrean War Ships, all we do is hire their soldiers" I said sitting back down and leaning back, The Gamorrian guard were a stupid lot, easy to trick into giving up their souls for the exchange.

"So Why are they attacking us?" The Republic soldier asked his friend who had spent the time upgrading the doors security so only high class explosives could open it.

"Umm I dont know much about Gamorr or its people" He replied seeing as he was a captain he was trying to be professional about the situation.

"I do, Ive sold to the Gamorreans" I said honestly, "They are a bit thick, very few of them have the intelligence to speak basic, They are insanely strong in comparison to you guys, but people who know how to deal with them, they arent so tough, how many boarded?"

"Well a tonne of boarding ships came in through Hangars 1 and 2, so we're thinking at least a couple of hundred" The captain estimated,

"at a guess the Escape Pods are covered in Gamorreans?" I asked

"They completely covered the ship, but they knew what to aim for first"

"Which means they had help, this is probably an exchange or hutt operation" I suggest, "Let me out, give me a blaster pistol, I can help you get out of here alive" If they let me out, I would get them to the escape pods, I hoped, My expertise could only get me so far.

"Uhh" The captain grumbled, thinking about what would be the best decision to do. "Okay, wake up the other prisoner Soldier Tanum" The captain said, his proffessional side said coming back as he realised they were about to go into the line of fire.

"Yes boss" Tanum replied going to the power display on the energy fields and reducing them to zero percent. I got out carefully and stretched my legs, Tanum handed me a blaster pistol, I checked the charge on it, ninety six percent, the blaster had only been practice fired, time to loosen that. I smirked at my thought and waited for the second prisoner to come around.

"Uuhmm What?" The Prisoner grumbled getting up slowly to his feet,

"Whats your name?" I asked smirking, I had to cough loudly to stop myself laughing at the man's appearance, like a refugee, I know I was one once, but this was one of the worse refugees I'd ever seen, Short ginger hair, a short beard, torn up clothing that was stained with brown, probably dirty, could be feces, Im not sure, I could see that the clothing under neath was black, but the stuff that he seemed to have been living in now coated him.

"My Name Is Marpo Wahbur" He said casually, before burping, "And you guys?"

"Im Eti, This is Tanum -"

"My First Name is Geoga" Tanum, or Geoga corrected me,

"Try and Stay formal Tanum"

"Sir, No Offence But we may not make it off this ship"

"I understand that Tanum"

I watched as the pair argued between themselves like Cannoks over a piece of Duros. No matter who one they'd be disappointed in the prize. I interrupted the men if only so we could move on out of here. "Whats your name Captain?"

"Tomra Daswar" The Captain replied, "But you can call me Tom or Tomra" He said, he was finally accepting that whe might not be making it off the Capital Ship.

"Okay, thats names out the way, Marpo you good at anything?" I asked him, before I told Tomra to open the door into the path of a couple of hundred Gamorreans.

"I can handle myself with a vibro-blade" Marpo admitted,

"Is that what your in for?" I asked a cheeky smirk on my lips

"No" He said smiling at my smirk "Im a undercover member of the exchange, living with the Refugees on Nar Shaddaa, I had to learn how to fight to survive against the gangs"

"Too True, Here" Captain Tomra said handing Marpo his Vibroblade, Okay, I was armed with just a blaster pistol, Marpo the refugee had a vibroblade, Tomra and Geoga both had blaster rifles.

"Lets do this" Geoga said pushing the button to open the door to the Prison. The doors sliced coolly through the air, 2 Gamorreans were standing guard, leather amour the only thing protecting them, axes in their hands. They spotted us almost instantly and charged at us, not thinking to speak into their comms to say they had found people. Geoga and Me dived to one side, Tomra and Marpo diving the other. The two thugs coming in, they didnt last long. I shot our guard in the stomach, Geoga finishing it with a rifle blast to the face. The guard slumped against the floor, me and Geoga took aim on the second one but lowered our guns as Marpo drove his vibroblade into their guards face, blood squirted out the back of the Gamorrean skull, coating the end of the vibroblade and the Gamorreans back, Marpo pulled out the blade, not bothering to wipe his blade clean we walked out of the prison room.

I sighed deeply as we stalked down the corridor, the place seemed relatively empty but we heard a loud hoarsh grunting coming from a room. I told the others to go ahead and wait for me while I decided to inspect it, I pushed the door open as the mechanism seemed to be torn in two pieces. three Gamorrean guards beating and munching on a dead republic corpse. I grimaced as my stomach tried to turn itself inside out but I resisted and raised my blaster pistol, I fired into the group of Gamorreans, hitting one in the head leaving a black scorch mark around where thick blood and brains were oozing out of. The other two looked up at me, one grunting and looking to the other they both reached for their axes. I ran out of the room firing random shots as I went back towards the pair, I hid around the corner.

Gamorreans tracked my sense their pig snouts leading them straight for me, the first one to turn the corner was shot upon, a plasma blast going straight into their throat, melting their insides and inevitably choking them to death. I picked up the dead ones axe and waited for the second, he came seconds later, I lunged wildly for it the Gamorrean axe landing in the Gamorreans knee fat. It tore the knee half loose, dropping the Gamorrean onto his knees. I shot the axe out of his hand melting two of his fingers together, He snarled at me, "Why are you attacking the ship?" It turned and listened, It kind of replied with a harsh bark, couldnt even speak basic, I shot it in the forhead and moved on, leaving the axe in the wound.

I met up with the group, "Tomra where are we?" I asked as I reached the group,

Tomra jumped as I spoke, the group having been silent to create a more stealthy approach, he turned slowly, his blaster still cocked and ready to fire at any given moment, a man on the edge. "North Corridor, we are going to have to get a turbo-lift to the Escape Pods" He explained, "Do you think the Gamorreans have enough brains to override the Turbo-lifts"

I opened my mouth to speak, but someone jumped infront of me, it was Marpo, "No they dont, their own technology doesnt even allow them to jump to hyperspace, unless they have bounty hunters of high intelligience, we should have a clear, bloody run to the escape pods, where we can drop off at the nearest planet"

"Which could be anywhere" Geoga added, his face pale, his eyes wide, he was scared of dieing here, of all places on a ship, I guess a ship death wouldn't be that bad, my mother died on a ship, that still scarred my mind.

"Anywhere is better than a ship full of Gamorreans" Tomra said as we approaced the doors to the turbo-lift. Three Gamorreans stood guarding it, "Shit" Tomra mutted opening fire. The Gamorreans different to the others spoke into their walkie talkies, surprising to me and I think my party at this time, basic.

"Intruders, North Corridor" He snarled before the three bulky aliens charged. Tomra and Geoga killed the two flanking ones, the third one charging in swinging his axe to take out Marpo, Marpo jumped, swinging his vibroblade down on the Gamorreans arm, tearing it free from the rest of its body. With the Gamorrean in shock from this vicious assault, Marpo turned slitting the green ugly thing's throat. Marpo kicked the body over, before openinig the Turbo-lift doors. We all climbed in and Tomra typed in the co-ordinates for the escape pods. The lift was off, buzzing as it went, until it stopped with wild shudder, knocking me and Geoga to the floor.

"We cant be here already" Tomra said, a worried tone as he checked the codes. "Something has overrid my access codes, they have the main console, someone with high intellegiance is up there"

"So this isnt a Gamorrean based operation" I mutter standing up and helping Geoga to his feet. The metal on the Turbo-lift creaks dangerously as it stays still in a undesignated position.

A loud banging erupts from above us we all in our primal instincts crouch down protecting our heads and aiming our weapons above us waiting for some angel of death to come and swoop us up and kill us. Sparks rained down upon us as whatever was on the roof slammed some kind of chain mechanism into the roof, trying to cut us out of here. I shot up their a few times, no such luck. "Haha Republic Soldiers and Some Prisoners" The man on the roof said, he wasn't a Gamorrean, probably the exchange operative.

"What do you want" Tomra asked deciding to take charge as he was highest rank.

"Well you all - dead ofcourse" He laughed continuing to cut, until he reached down, a silver glove breaking through the layer of metal and peeling it open like a can, there stood a man, in silver mandalorian armour, a jet pack strapped to his back, flame thrower on his wrist, blaster pistols in his holsters, missile launcher on the other wrist.

"Who's paying you?" Tomra asked, hoping it get a real answer this time, While this was happening, I was backed up in a corner, looking straight up at the Mandalorian, out of the corner of my eye I could see Marpo trying to open the turbo-lift door, what would it lead to though, we werent at a designated stop.

"Oh, People" The Mandalorian said laughing, Marpo looked at me and mouthed jump at me, I jumped, and the turbo-lift shuddered and dropped a meter. I smiled and looked up at Mandalorian who had just regained his composure. "Harsh" He said whipping out his gun and aiming it at me. This time Marpo jumped, then Tomra and Geoga. We hit a solid object, the bottom of the ship, The floor below the Escape pods. We ran out of the turbo-lift, Tomra stopped to lock the doors as we all ran ahead.

Sadly he wasn't fast enoug, that was probably the most depressing thing, on this ship, was that Tomra didnt make it, because we heard his agonising screams as we ran down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. We shot any Gamorrean that got in our way, it wasn't a laid back fight like before with a load of idiots, no, there was a mandalorian bounty hunter involved, there was nothing laid back, or winnable about that kind of fight. We were on the floor with the escape pods, great, Now we just need to find one. There was a Gamorrean testing escape pods, by launching them. I shot him in the back of the head, his brain exploding out of the front of it, him slumping into a escape pod, the mandalorian hunter laughed from a distance as he saw us climbing in the escape pod. "Go!" Marpo shouted kicking Geoga in, him landing ontop of me.

"What?!" Geoga shouted, rolling off me, kicking the dead Gamorrean body aside of him.

"Im a Exchange Thug, wanted, Eti, you were picked up by chance, no time for you to be on galaxy records yet, I'm gonna stall him" Marpo said

"Your an idiot" I say,

"Or a hero" Geoga suggests, I begin to protest against Marpo's plan but Marpo hits the jettison button and the escape pod closes and there is a loud bang as we are launched into space and are propelled onto the planet below, what ever it maybe.


End file.
